deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Horrigan vs. Darth Vader
Frank Horrigan vs. Darth Vader is a What-If? Death Battle by Ceoxal. Synopsis Fallout vs Star Wars! Which dark cybernetic villain will win? Intro Wiz: Cybernetics. Sometimes they're good, and other times... Boomstick: They turn you into an unstoppable monster, like Frank Horrigan, the Secret Service agent. Wiz: And Darth Vader, the chosen one. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would in a Death Battle! Frank Horrigan Wiz: The Enclave, a group dedicated to getting rid of mutants... by killing them all. Boomstick: But, the irony is, their greatest weapon is their soldier named Frank Horrigan. You see, Frank is no ordinary super mutant, he is a super mutant with power armor GRAFTED onto his skin. Wiz: Not only that, but Frank is an absolute beast in terms of combat. He can shrug off laser blasts to the eyes without a care in the world. Boomstick: However, his greatest feat is with his pure, bare hands, in which he used to tear apart a Deathclaw. If you do not know what Deathclaws are, they are pretty much T. Rexes, mixed with chameleons, a slight pinch of satan, and shrunk to the height of a car. Wiz: All of Horrigan's stats are fully maxed out, meaning there is almost no way to defeat him easily. Along with that, he carries the End Boss plasma gun, which deals out high amounts of damage quickly, and the End Boss knife, which is the second strongest melee item in the game, but does not require small energy cells, unlike the Mega power fist. Darth Vader Wiz: The force. A sate of power present in beings that allows users to control things like psychic powers. Boomstick: And they're all carried through by midich-''' Wiz: DON'T. '''Boomstick: Okay, let's just say that the being of which we are talking about Darth Vader, is the best being with the force to exist. Wiz: Darth Vader is nearly implacable, being capable of throwing people around and breaking metal objects by screaming. He can also create barriers to either protect himself or crush his enemies, even though they get destroyed in a few hits. Boomstick: However, that isn't all he can do. He can survive massive petrifying explosions, and has a strong lightsaber. He also has telepathy, and can manipulate or even kill others with it. Wiz: However, Vader is easily killable by lightning, and he can't use force lightning, which are his only two downfalls. Boomstick: And he doesn't like sand. It's coarse and rough and gets every-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK, ENOUGH. The Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8 begins playing) An imperial fleet lands on Earth, in a post-apocalyptic fallout. The Enclave is waiting there for them. Darth Vader walks out, ready to kill. However, someone else walks through as well... Frank Horrigan: You have come to a land of which you will leave. Any resistance will be responded with death. Darth Vader: I will destroy you, and reclaim this land for the sith. Frank Horrigan: Then you will DIE. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlYCxbBZUCY begins playing) Everyone begins opening fire, and Vader rushes at Frank. He tries slashing him with his lightsaber, but it does little damage. Frank Horrigan: Hahaha, pathetic! Frank Horrigan slashes at Vader with his knife, hurting Vader's armor, then fires at him. Vader reflects the blasts at Horrigan. Horrigan is hurt on the arms, then rushes at Vader. Vader sends an Enclave vertibird at Horrigan, who dodges it. Horrigan, in response, shoots down a TIE fighter on top of Vader. Vader proceeds to lift it with the force. Frank Horrigan: So, you're some sort of mutie... Darth Vader: I am not the mutie you speak of, but I control the force. Frank Horrigan: The force? Sounds like nothing. Horrigan rushes at Vader, and impales his leg with his knife. He then proceeds to uppercut Vader, which hurts him. Vader pushes himself off, then tries to force choke Horrigan. He then proceeds to directly throw Horrigan into a Vertibird, crashing it. Horrigan walks out, his armor badly damaged, and his face showing. Darth Vader: It appears you have been beaten. Frank Horrigan: Who are you? Darth Vader: That is not the matter of now. Vader proceeds to slash off Horrigan's head. Frank Horrigan: So this is what I fought for... nothing. I've failed my country. Duty... Honor... Courage... Semper fiiiiiii... Horrigan is killed, then Vader impales his head to make sure he's dead. Hundreds of the Enclave soldiers run away in terror. '''K.O.! Results Boomstick: Okay, THAT was awesome! Wiz: While Frank Horrigan was strong, Vdaer was more experienced, stronger, more durable, and faster. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, Frank was beaten by a mutie who was weaker then him. Guess Frank is now Horrigone. Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE The water at Tokyo's bay area begins illuminating, then Godzilla rises out of it, roaring. A space station fires at Godzilla, but Godzilla's atomic breath is used to send the blast back at it's original user. The space station falls to the ground, then transforms into Trypticon. TRYPTICON VS. GODZILLA. COMING SOON. Polls Who do you think will win? Frank Horrigan Darth Vader Did you like how the battle went out?? Yes No I don't know Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music